Haunted by your love
by Sheilove13
Summary: Who knew a journal from the past could change their view of history? Oh well, you know what they say, secrets were made to be unknown. Too bad the Cahills were too stubborn...
1. Chapter 1

Jane Cahill and Luke Vesper

"Haunted" ~by Taylor Swift

It was rumored that before Luke Cahill went to London, he left his journal to the only person he ever trusted, Jane. That journal contained everything he knew about the Vespers and what really happened during the night that their house was destroyed in 1507. She hid it in an unknown place for an unknown reason.

Amy and Dan found it.

And because Ian and Natalie Kabra were Lucians, they were determined to know more about their ancestor by also reading it, together with a thirteen-year-old girl who was all too eager to learn the secrets of her family.

Only, a lot of things were written there that no one was supposed to know. They would soon find out why Jane Cahill hid it in the first place.

The real question is,

Can they handle the truth?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER I

Damien Vesper was cruel. He didn't like children. He especially didn't want a child of his own. His wife-and almost all of his servants-had expected him to soften. They believed a baby was the solution to everything. They had no idea how wrong they were.

As soon as he received the news, Damien quickly ordered them to _dispose_ of it. The wife was heartbroken, but what could she do against him? Luckily, someone had thought of a plan. The baby, Lucas Vesper, was given to the newly wed couple, Gideon and Olivia Cahill without _his_ knowledge.

In their little home, the two cared for the sweet little boy, whom they named Luke Cahill, so as not to let Damien know of his existence.

After sometime, the children grew in number. Luke was followed by Katherine, Thomas...and Jane. (The three aren't adopted)

Each child was given a **serum**.

The liquid that they drank changed their DNA's. Even Luke's. So the once innocent boy became a strategic born (or made) leader. Katherine was as intelligent as her father, Thomas was stronger than anyone else, and Jane possessed all kinds of talents in the field of arts.

The problem? Gideon had the master serum. I know what you're thinking...Why would that be a problem? Well, Katherine had convinced her younger brother that it was important to have all four skills.

They've been bullying Jane ever since.

**LUKE's POV (17 years old)**

Jane.

They were upsetting her again. What can I do to help? Not by physical means, wouldn't want it to be like last time. Perhaps I should simply tell them to stop.

"That's enough"

Katherine sneered. "Make us"

"You are acting like children"

"You're one to talk"

Thomas pulled Jane's dark red hair. This made me more angry.

"Let go of her or I swear, I'll break your nose"

Thomas only laughed at that. It sounded more like a roar than anything else.

"Break only what is already there, brother." The 15 year-old boy replied.

Silence. I raised one of my eyebrows.

"So, it's either you're telling me to go ahead and break your nose or that you have no nose at all."

Thomas was taken aback. "I...Wait, WHAT?"

Jane laughed despite her situation. Even Katherine couldn't help but chuckle.

His brow furrowed. "I, heard it from Jane while she was writing a story. Huh. It seemed right in my mind awhile ago."

Jane rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent under her breath. I took the opportunity to grab her and run towards the doorway.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

-END OF CHAPTER I


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER II**

_A/N: _

_To: whoever has the time to read this_

_~Uum, I'm pretty sure you people are confused. Don't fret, I am too. But, to summarize it: Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie and a 13-year-old girl are reading Luke's journal and they've found out that he was the son of a Vesper. Luke's POV in chapter 1 was when he was 17 years old. I changed his age as well as the others'. ALL OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE EPILOGUE._

_I apologize for the really long A/N. Oh, and BTW, thanks to my awesome readers. GOD BLESS!_

The sun was shining ever so brightly; it made Jane's hair look fiery. Luke, with his slick black hair and mischievous smile, was considered handsome. Very handsome; not to mention his dark green eyes.

The only reason girls weren't head over heels inlove with him is that, the words sneaky and secretive were definitely in his vocabulary. Of course, that had something to do with the serum.

Luke stared at her for awhile; admiring her beauty and innocence. Jane turned to him and smiled.

"It's really pretty here"

He only nodded.

After the misunderstanding that occured in their little home, Luke took Jane to a meadow that was full of wild flowers. He knew it would make her happy.

Birds were flying over their heads, chirping. It was all so peaceful that Luke lay on the grass and closed his eyes to rest a bit. He felt his sister lie beside him.

If only things would be that simple. I would give anything just to stop right there and say they lived happily for many years...but that would be far from the truth.

"Thank you"

Luke's eyes opened and he faced her, smiling as he did so.

"Anything for you Janey"

Jane was holding a flower; memorizing every single detail.

"Luke, what's your favorite color?"

He thought about that and suddenly remembered how her hair was under the sun.

"Red."

Jane smiled. Her eyes met his.

"Mine's green"

A butterfly with yellow and blue colored wings passed between them. Jane tried to capture it. Unfortunately for her, she missed. She stood up and jumped high. Luke only watched her and after a few minutes, decided to go help.

They spent the rest of the afternoon being happy together. Until sunset came and it was time to head back.

When they got home, Olivia was already scolding their siblings.

"Katherine, you're 16 years old. You should know better. And Thomas. A big boy like you picking on a sweet 14-year-old? Shame on you."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her older brother.

"How did mama find out?"

He smirked. "I don't know"

In the corner of his eye, Luke thought he saw a dark figure outside the window...he just ignored it.

~End of CHAPTER 2


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

"Are you certain?"

The servant backed away from him a bit.

"Yes, my lord"

Damien stroked his chin, in thought.

"Very well. Send forth my wife"

His servant bowed and left as quickly as he was able.

Was it possible? Could the child, Lucas, still be living after all this time? And more importantly, in the care of Gideon Cahill. There was only one way to find out.

"Darling?" his wife called

He studied her. Could this woman do such treachery towards him? His own wife.

"What do you know about your baby?" he asked

She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from correcting him. _Our_ baby, she thought.

"What do you mean?"

Damien leaned forward.

"If I'm not mistaken, I ordered you to get rid of the baby, didn't I?"

His wife was taken aback by the question. She blinked for a while before answering in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Yes, you did"

He nodded.

"And, did you?"

Now she felt nervous. What if he knew?

"O-of course"

He raised an eyebrow at her. This time, he got up and walked towards his wife.

"Then do tell, why does Gideon have a son that looks like me?"

She didn't know what to say.

After 17 years of secrecy, of trying to protect her son from his cold-hearted father, all those were wasted. There wasn't anything she could do now other than hope that somehow, miraculously, he would accept his son. After all, Lucas wasn't a child anymore.

"I thought so" said Damien "Leave now. I have plans"

Plans. What in the world did he mean by plans? Her eyes widened at all the things he could do. What horror.

His wife left with tears rolling down her face.

-End of chapter III


End file.
